universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashley (WarioWare)
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Battle for Lawl Island Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - Final Smash - EWBR Revival Neutral B - Hocus Pocus Ashley launches a short-range blast spell forward onto her opponents. Anyone caught in the blast will suffer a random effect cast on them, with the effects be burning, stun, explosion, ice, flower, and rarely can deal a one-hit KO attack. Thou occasionally, the spell will also have the chance to backfire by healing the opponents. (You can also be used for heal teammates.) You can shoot a spell every 3 seconds before resting. Side B - Red Fury Ashley tosses her wand forward. If the wand makes contact with an opponent, the wand will transform into Red as he attacks the opponent before disappearing and reappearing back into the wand. This move deal medium damage with good knockback. You can also use Red to caught items and bring them back to you. Up B - Magic Broom Red transforms into a broomstick as both he and Ashley fly upward. The bloom can be easily used for recovery, as during flight, you can control the direction movement for 4 seconds. If you press B during flight, you can shoot pastries rapidly to taking your opponents. If you press A during flight, you can perform a loop attack to also taking your opponents. Down B - Plant Spell Ashley cast a spell into the ground. Afterward, a little flower bud grow. Anyone who steps on this bud summons a large evil plant upward into the ground as it starts biting the opponent. The plant will continuously bite anyone goes near it until the few minutes or if you can KO’ed. If you moved this move during the planet bud, it easily teleports into the next of the stage and returns back into its bud form. Final Smash - The Loquacious Spell Book Ashley yells a spell as the giant spell book appears in the background. Once there, Ashley waves her wand as all the opponent in the stage are turned into spoons. In this form, opponents can't fight, their defense and evasion are reduced. They can still dodge, but you can basically KO any opponent with one spell blast. This Final Smash lasted 8 seconds before the spell wears out and everyone turns back to normal. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Nintendo Category:WarioWare Category:Female Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Teen Category:Witch Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Cute Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Crusade Category:Former assist trophy Category:Battle for Lawl Island Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Teenager Category:Goth Category:Ow the Edge Category:Eye Colour Changer Category:Kawaii Category:Loli Category:Serious Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Lazy Category:Egotistical Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Distant Category:People who just want to have friends Category:Red Category:People called Ashley